I will make a voodoo doll out of you
by hellhound08
Summary: hinata finds a weird old lady who sells her a voodoo doll kit.what will she do with it torture sasuke make people think sakura is a magician by making her float this isnt intended as a fanfic just to make people laugh the people who reviewed didnt get tha


_i will make a voodoo doll out of you.A one shot naruto fanfic.disclaimer:i do now own naruto._

hinata was once again found thinking how to win naruto or at least find a way to make him feel good since she could tell that even though he is always smiling when deep down he's really hurt and sad.hinata was walking in the konoha streets when she saw a weird lady with a crystal ball and was about to continue her walk when the weird lady spoke you there young lady come here "me hinata said as she pointed her finger to herself "yes replied the lady and said in a anonymous tone i see that you are in love young lady proclaimed hinata just blushed and nodded and replied "yes but how did you know you havent been spying on me have you hinata asked in a wary tone,but quickly got her answer as the weird lady replied "i have been given the gift of foresight and i see you love this person called naruto said the lady but the last part she whispered to her" yes said hinata "good" then i must sell you this to gain his love the instructions are in here it is 100 yen please trust me when i say you wont be dissapointed with the results.

excuse me but are you crazy you want me to do voodoo on naruto-kun no no my child what ever you do to this doll he feels she said with a glint in her eyes causing hinata to turn the reddest shade you could imagine haha sorry couldnt help my self but thats if you decide too to please him haha oh shut up said hinata then gave her answer i'll take it and handed her 100 yen and quickly took it to the hyuuga impound and read the instructions on how to make the doll "lets see here mumbled hinata" 1 must have photo or lock of hair of person hinata giggled as she looked at the picture she took of naruto while stalking him it was when he finished his shower and came out with nothing but a towl

on.

hinata read step 2 must have one of targeted persons belongings hinata blushed as she took out one of her precious treasures naruto's underwear and hugged it and read the next step 3 get a cauldren and take green chant gooze that was supplied with set and pour in green chant gooze hair or photo and personal belonging of target and did just that and finally the last step the incantation so hinata began to stir and say the incantation mesmerization by love may the power from above grant me my wish! i know nothing special i dont know any incantations that sound catchey so too bad now on with the fanfiction ladys and gentleman hinata just smirked as the somethng appeared in her hand which looked exactley like a mini naruto hinata's response was a shout of KAWAII! and hugged it naruto finally got sakura to go to ichirakus with her and sasuke only to ask umm sakura could you stop hugging me your kinda squishing me he said in a voice that sounded like all the air is out of his lungs no i cant because im not hugging you! naruto looked and she wasnt he only reply was AWWWKWARD.

hinata saw the mini naruto turn blue so she stopped and was happy that she noticed that then smirked remembering what the weird lady told her that he can feel anything she does to the doll and began to feel the doll up imagining it was naruto every one at the shop looked at naruto as he had a buldge in his pants dammit sakura stop feeling me up no not down there he said meanwhile hinata was rubbing the mini naruto's special spot.at ichiraku's naruto went flying out to the street thanks to a super punch by sakura yelling YOU BAKA I WAS FEELING YOU UP ONCE AGAIN NO ONE IS HERE NO ONE HUGGED YOU AND NO ONE FEELED YOU UP! and naruto got up causing everyone to look away since he still had the buldge.

then went back to the ramen stand then ayame said too naruto you know naruto i know why this is happening to you "you do said naruto with glee" yea its something that happens when your at that age and well your 13 and before she could continue naruto cut her off no its not like that! its like someone is actually here doing that to me and ohhhh dammit i think someone MADE A VOODOO DOLL OUT OF ME as soon as that was said everyone started rolling on the ground laughing including the civilians then sasuke said who would say something as crazy as that its a bunch of nonsense no such thing dobe and even if there was who would do this too you besides i am after all who the ladies like "careful sasuke your ego is showing naruto said" ugh im going home mr.emo and naruto went home.

once naruto was home he checked the mail and took something that read to naruto then naruto read the letter _dear naruto i hope you like what ive been doing to make you feel goodi would like to meet you so i wont need this doll to do so anyways meet me at cheeko's fine dining at 6 pm tommorow sincerly your secret admirer._naruto just made a wow with his mouth since cheeko's was really expensive but giggled with glee since he had a secret admirer but frowned since this was the person who embarrassed him so badly but shrugged it off then went to bed but was unable to go to sleep right now since his admirer was having fun with him causing the dreaded boner again but just welcomed it this time since it did feel good afterall.

naruto yawned as his admirer finally stopped and went to bed then woke up with a big yawn and just hoped no missions were to be given to his team and he lucked out since he was given the day off and the rest of his team and went to ichiraku's and then trained some until he realized it was 5:55 and with a quick curse he ran just as quick and made it and asked if their was reservations and the waiter said yes then he got a sly thought hey who's on the list sorry can't tell ya WHAT WHY NOT!? then he wispered in his ear she paid me extra to not tell you should you ask naruto just sighed and walked in as the waiter said table 7 so naruto looked at table 7 and went over there and said oh hi hinata what are you doing here im looking for my secret admirer where is she hinata just gave him a look that said are you serious "naruto said hinata" and naruto just replied what? i am your admirer duh...ok stop pulling my leg mmmph naruto was quickly pulled into a kiss hinata slipped her tongue into his mouth causing him to be in shock wondering _is this a dream i must be still asleep because this is heaven!_ hiashi was enjoying his dinner when he saw his daughter tongue kiss naruto then spit out his drink and yelled HOLY COCK FUCKING SHIT! and jumped towards naruto which naruto had to break the kiss and run for his life.

NARUUUUTOO I'll KILL YOU WHEN I FIND YOU.once naruto thought hiashi was gone he jumped out the alley he was hiding in only to run for his life once more as he started to say im sorry im sorry she kissed me.hiashi paused then said oh i guess thats ok as long as you dont like her like that naruto's smart reply was ummm i think i kinda do love her...once naruto saw hiashi getting pissed again he said um alittle YOUR DEAD and once again naruto started to run and dodge kunai and then heard hiashi say screw this and did a kaiten naruto was blown away and before hiashi almost completed his jyuuken to the heart when his hand was stopped and twisted behind his back naruto almost laughed when he said ow ow ow that hearts and smiled when it was hinata.

DAMMIT FATHER I FINALLY GET A BOYFRIEND AND THIS HAPPENS DO YOU WANT ME TO BE A DAMN LESBIAN OR SOMETHING FOR JYUUKENS SAKE! hiashi just shrunk and said no and shuddered at the image of hinata and that sakura girl kissing oh hell no! PLEASE DONT GO LESBIAN! then let me DATE HIM! ok ok sheesh stop pmsing his answer to that was taking his hand farther across his back owwww ok stop please if i let you go will you hurt naruto yes no. i mean no are you sure asked hinata yes no.DAMMIT ITS EITHER YES OR NO WHICH IS IT! hinata yelled good.heres a cookie naruto and hiashi thought the same thing when in the hell did she get a cookie oh well and sure enough he ate it and said thanks but not before he said you better hope if you guys get nasty i wont hear it or you are sooooo dead naruto just nodded and hinata blushed and kicked him in the shin and said shoo.

naruto went to his house and invited hinata in and she started a make out session and threw him on the bed while undress and naruto just thought_ damn she sure skipped a couple of years before doing this oh well guess im gonna get laid_.**WARNING LEMON if you dont wanna read this part even though its the last part of this fanfic then skip it. **naruto groped hinata as he was kissing her as she removed his pants in like 5 seconds and stroked his member making him hard and started to bob her head up and down on it while he was fingering her she then stopped to give him a compliment damn naruto its a monster 10 inches jesus then got back to her work earning moans from both partys once she stopped he thrusted his cock in her and started pumping making hinata gasp as she started to moan louder and louder almost as if the moans made him go faster and faster she yelled as the orgasm over came her from stopping it making naruto cum too as her walls tightened around his member as he then began so eat her out licking the inner walls of her womanhood causing her to moan even louder all the while fondling her breasts meanwhile outside naruto's apartment

sakura was walking to naruto's apartment to apologize for hitting him since it was out of his control only to hear really loud moans and screams of pleasure oh my god naruto and the other person sounds like hinata she must be enjoying this so it must be big nooo bad bad sakura inner sakra** cha yea sasuke must be way better wait what are you doing!** naruto heard something he didnt wanna hear a ding-dong nooooo yelled naruto he then got clothed and told the naked and sweaty hinata to stay then went to get the door while thinking _man that would be awesome if sakura was there wanting to participate in mine and hinata's activities yea right!_ then opened the door only to recieve kisses from sakura _HOLY BUTTER BISCUTS!. _

then sakura started to undress so naruto asked her something very stupid ummm sakura are you drunk NO! ok then continue what your doing only up stairs sakura nodded only to get yelled at by a pissed off hinata NO HE'S MINE hinata yelled only to for naruto to shut her up with a kiss and said softly in her ear that he wouldnt mind sharing hinata just gave up since she knew he was stubborn and sakura joined in and got dibs first since hinata was a little worn out and till morning they went on like that LOL once naruto woke up along with the girls he said two words **THE END **no I WANNA SAY IT BAKA said sakura NO ME PINKY said hinata then kakashi shunshined in the room wow u got laid good job BUT I WANNA SAY IT hellhound08 shows up OH HELL NO KAKASHI YOU CANT SAY IT YOU DIDNT EVEN SHOW UP IN THIS FANFIC! kakashi reply's THATS BEACAUSE YOU DIDNT WRITE ME IN IT hellhound08 just states the obvious reason why YOU WERE TOO LATE TO SHOW UP FOR THIS FANFIC! kakashi just says YEA WELL oh yea i was late for the interview kakashi deadpanned.hellhound08 just says **THE REAL END PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
